


Coming home Drunk

by KissMyFrogPhotography



Series: Coming home drunk [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Drag queen Mickey, Ian Gallagher Loves Mickey Milkovich, Insecure Mickey, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-08 09:31:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13455408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissMyFrogPhotography/pseuds/KissMyFrogPhotography
Summary: Part 5 of Coming Home Drunk Set in season 4-5  AU  next chapter is coming up shorty  sorry this is short .  :)  I fine Editor who keeping everything same . just making it look pretty for me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Heidi for helping me

Ian smiled as he saw Mickey waking up from his nap after getting drunk by himself.

"Morning," Mickey whispered.

"Morning," Ian replied. "You feeling okay, love?"

"Nah, I feel like shit."

"Well, you got fucked up; how come?"

"Tommy was talking shit," said Mickey. "I just really don't know what to do." Looking into Ian's beautiful red hues he continues, "I love you, you know."

"I know," says Ian. "And I love you."

"You really are beautiful," said Mickey. Ian was blushing now.

"Shut up, Mickey, stop being so sexy." Ian laughed as they were sitting in their bed.

"Can't help it," replied Mickey. "Love you."

"Love you, too." Ian says.

"Can we just snuggle?"

"Yeah, for sure," smiles Ian. He loves little moments with Mickey.

"Hey, Ian?" Mickey speaks after a moment of silence.

"Yeah?"

"If I told you something, would you hate me?"

"I could never hate you," says Ian.

"Okay, but promise me that you won't hate me." Mickey says, fearfully, that has Ian somewhat worried about his boyfriend.

"I promise," said Ian. "What is it?"

"I kinda like dressing up in drag." 


	2. Chapter 2

"You do?" Ian remembered Mickey dressing up in drag in one of Fiona's dresses.  
"Yeah," said Mickey; "I know it sounds weird."  
"Mickey, if this is something you want to do, then do it." Ian said, kissing Mickey's fears away. "We can get Mandy to take you shopping; she'd be great at doing that for you."  
Mickey smiled, "I'd love that. Maybe we can go to a drag show?"  
"Yeah."  
"Yeah? Okay, then." Mickey smiled. He really loved his Ian.

"He really loves feeling pretty." Ian told Mandy when they were at her place. She was excited to dress him up, so there they were, in her bedroom.  
Mickey was giggling, mad that this was not a drunk state of mind. Ian was now the one that was drunk. He knocked on the bedroom door and went in.  
"Baby...!" Ian cried. Mickey smiled. Ian stopped at the sight of his boyfriend; he was wearing a dark blue dress, high heels, and a wig. "Wow...." Ian smiled, "My boyfriend's hot in drag!"  
Mandy smiled as she was doing Mickey's makeup. "So you think you want to go out in this?" she asked.  
"Maybe, I'm not too sure." Mickey said.  
"Why not?!" Ian exclaimed, leaning on the door frame. "Why the fuck not? You're so hot!"  
"You don't have to yell." Mickey said.  
"But you're pretty," whined Ian.  
"Thanks, love. You are, too." Mickey said, standing on his toes to kiss Ian deeply.  
Mandy smiled, "You two saps!"  
"True, we are." Mickey said, "But he's drunk, it doesn't help. He won't remember a thing in the morning."  
"Mickey!" Ian said.  
"What?"  
"You've got pretty legs, did you know?"  
"You tell me all the time."  
"But you've got really pretty legs."  
"I know, baby. I know."  
"Mandy, Mandy!!" Ian shouts.  
"What?" she smiles.  
"I love Mickey."  
"I know you do."  
"Okay. He's the best!"  
"I know that, too."  
"Okay." Ian said, "He has a nice ass."  
"I know that, too." Mandy giggled. Looking at Mickey she says, "What do you think?"  
"I love it!" Mickey said, "Wow, can you teach me?"  
"Yeah," said Mandy.  
"What do you think, Ian?" Mickey asked, turning around to face his silly boyfriend.  
"Oh, pretty; can we have sex?" Ian replies.  
"No, love, no sex. You're drunk."  
"No I'm not!" Ian said, "Please?" he whined.  
"Is he really whining?" Mandy laughed.  
"Yeah, fucker thinks he's cute when he whines."  
"Is it working?" Mandy asks.  
"Not when he's this drunk." Mickey said, "Fucking Lip for getting his brother drunk." Though Mickey loved drunk Ian too well; he loved everything about Ian.  
"Dude, I'll see you in the morning, and we need to come up with a drag queen name for you." Mandy smiled.  
"Yeah, okay." Mickey said, "Thank you for everything and for understanding."  
"Love you too, dork face." Mandy said, "Take care of him for me."  
"Will do." Mickey replied.

And he did just that.


End file.
